Quest Walkthroughs
Quest 1: Fine that Fake! Go to the CrystalCutting bit at the bank south of White Wolf Montain (Do not haft to be a member) need stats: 50 Crafting 35 Agility don't need to do it if not a member 65 CrystalCutting 20 Mining 15 Ranged 50 Magic 35 Attack 50 Defence 70 Strength And finnaly smithing 50 tHE REASON YOU NEED TO DO THESE STATS ARE: I need to kill a lv.174 Ice Demon I need to craft icecubes I need agility to cross the Icy Bridge I need CrystalCutting for CrystalCutting stuff! I need mining to mine 1 Blurite bar I need Ranged to range the Package and to shoot the gun. I need Magic to kill the Ultra Demon lv.112 in a cage Talk to the first banker, her name is Joey. Joey: Jolly welcome to White Crystal Ice Bank. What would you like do? Ask for a quest. Me: I'd like a quest please. Joey: I understand now. You want a quest. I'll tell you what. This quest is to identify the meanins of a bank. Now, Have this. It's your BankPack. Just open it for stuff to come out. IT'S YOUR BANK AND EVERYTHING YOU STORED IN YOUR BANK. Well, I need to go for a meeting with Master. Be bye! Talk to the mysterious Banker with black eyes. Mysterious Man: Hello! I'm am a Banker. I don't really use my name. I am in contact of making the bank a happy place! So Do I get a quest? Mysterious Man: Good Question! Your quuest is ... Oops! That BankPack of yours, let me handle it. Just say No, I don't trust you! Mysterious Man: What?! Who said I'm gunna' steal ya' stuff, freak! Why don't ya' go hom' Just say No no no I can't let you have it! Mysterious Man: Fine then. I shall come out and Kick you. Now you need to quickly run out and shut the door. then he'll go back. Now go behind the bank to te Cave entrance and go through. A banker name Idle will be there. Idle: Hey! Are you part of the bank? No! Why are you here!I need to talk to the boss if he's here. Idle: Oh! He's having a meeting with Banker Joey at the moment. Come back later. Now say But I need to see him!' Idle: Ok ... Calm Down. I shall take you to the Boss, Ace. Banker Idle will take you over to the other set and guards and shout Hey, Sir! but Bank Boss Ace shouted Not now, Idle! Idle: I'm afraid Boss Ace won't listen to you. We'll haft to go back. Go back up and Banker Law will come over. Law: Yeah, Un-secured Sly Banker. Who said you'r allowed down here while I was on my break at Karamaja coffe table? Just ignore him and then click him. You can cut his HPP half and he falls to the floor. Go pass him, down to the dungeon. Then kill Banker Idle. Then Bank Mod Arax and Bank Admin Araz kill them lv.25 Then youll finally reach Boss Ace. Boss Ace: You killed the Banker's ,,, By half HP! What are you doing? Who said you could come in! Me: Because I WANT to know something! Ace: About a Bank?! Sure, I'll telll you every detail. Me: NO! Not about Banks! Knida ...! Ace: Then what? Me: About the Mysterious Banker who kicked me out YOUR bank!!!!! Ace: What the ....? Kicked ... Outta Bank? I can't let this happen. That Mysterious Banker must be fake. 2 year being at here, bye bye, I'm gunna be killed. Ace will gacve you a parcel. Ace: That Parcel may contain about the Mysterious Banker. He gave me this, told me not to open it. You migh aswell, As I honestly no I can't do it. I ama Boss. I'll be Pursuited and then Killed if I open this and the Mysterious Man finds out. Ace: I know now I canban him. Being a Banker isn't hard, is it? No! So why does he do this! I can't believe you! Your lieing. Now you try to it Ace with your sword/Magic/Gun, but His Anti-Dragon shield. Ace: Hah! I was a runescaper when I was younger. Infact, I still am. Try to beat this! Now move out the way because Ace's anti-Dragon Gun will nearly shoot you. If It dosen't missed, It hits over 750 if you have Dragon/Rune/Anti-Dragon Shield. Then Ace will come. Ace: I believe you. I Believe you now............ Hey! Would you range that Package with a My Gun worth 25k? You get to keep it! Just say yes. Range the Package and take it. ThE pARCEL tEARS OPEN. sTUDY THE WRITING ON TOP. It said: Mysterious Man: BB Problems Causes Trouble Controls an Ice Demon lv.174 Has control of the Icy Orb Holds Ice world, Ice Bridge, everything! Want's The CrystalCutt bank destroyed to pieces! Ace: You found it he controls a Ice Demom that strong! He dosen''t deserve it. He could be making a Jail of his own ... Or something!'' Me: All we haft to do is find a map" Ace: lOOK IN SIDE THE BOX! Look inside the book and they'll be load of slip where he plans stuff and everything. Ace: His jail is in Rimmington! So he made that Jail! I never knew that. I can't believe it. He couldn't of made the Rimmington Jail, When my Brother was arrested! Me: Who's ya' bro? Ace: My brother was Jason. I think he died a couple of months ago in jail. I don't know and if he has died I don't know why. He was a bad Murder, he mudered everything. Even I don't like him. Me: I'll go check If ya' Want Ace: Thankyou So much! Do it! Go to Rimmington jail and look to the left. They'll be Jason, lv.65 Kill him, he drops a Map. Then pick it up Ace comes over. Ace: The Map. I found out that ... The Icy Orb was controlled by the Mysterious man when he created the ice demon. The thing is ice affects me too much. You must go back there, and kill that Ice Thingy ... I know that the Map is the Ice World map. To crumble Ice ccubes is the only good thing to do to stop Mysterious Man in Icy World. Now you have the Map, theres a Boat in Port Massa Next to Al Khorid Fishing Spot sixteen. In Icy World It's freezing. Every now and then youl be attacked by Ice Cubes. You would scatter to the ground. And Jason also fighted the Mysterious Man. But as soon as the Jailers sspotted him he was put into Rimmington jail. I don't know hy when Jason said Muder and The Banker threw the first Kick. But when Jason went, he also grabbed the Icy World map that the Mysterious Man has missed. Go to Port Massa. Ask if you can sail to Icy World they'll say, (AKA John will say): John: You wanna' g' Ica' World yeh'? You are joking aren't you? No. I can see how serious you are. So you must be Mad. The Icy World is so cold, I wouldn't be able to get back to the boat in time it will sink. You have 50 minutes leave boat then it sinks into the water. Say Oh well, Just sail me there. John: Why do you want to go there so badly! Me: To kill the Demon of Icy World! That strong Icy Demon! John: What?! You wanna' go destroy the Icy Demon?! I can hardly let you! I mean ... You don't look that strong! Say ll be fine, just LET ME! John: Ok, let's set sail! You set sail off to Icy World .... It's starts Hailing on the way. You all get back 100 HP. John: It's broekn down! I ain't gunna' Survav' In dis'! Me: What's happenining? Joyhn: Icy World has to be Continue ....! We must find the Icy Orb, if we don't, we will freeze! John sailes againm, his second attempt got him crashing into a Icy Platform. John: Quickly! This is Icy! I need to get back, or I'll freeze! John quicxkly juimps on the boat, and sails away. Every hit, you get attack 100. But not every now an often, It is rough. ust walk up then left, to the Caged Prison, Go in there, Talk to Police Mele. Mele: Hello, I am Arresting people In Icy World, turn them to Prisoners! Wait, you done something wrong1! I just knew I'd talk to a Criminal! Now, et in jail! Me: Wait! Mele: Whatare you waiting for? Police Station or something! Thereaint' na' Statemanz' round here, matee! Me: No, I'm not a Criminal! Believe me, I come from runescape, check my Pockets! Mele will Check your Pocket. Mele: Let's read this Card: Runescape Card Combat lv.136 Hp 99 Oerall 2346/2376 Name: IKILLZØJOSHZ Qp: 309/311 IDno: 123860470 Money: 341M Mele: What's this about! s your name IKILLZJOSHY? Me: Yes, It is! Mele: Oh. You have your one ID Runescape Card, saying your experience Points. Your Points out 1366/5000 Your levels are too bad .... Mele:You realize, wanted to go Runescape World. I wanted to arrest bad Crime in Runescape, but My parents didn't let me. As I kept annoying them, When they want on Holiday to Varrock in Runescape, I couldn't go, they left me in Icy world. I used to be in real World, london, but As I was Born in the real World, London South By South East Lapaz, I coulddn't stand after the GreasyDemon, There's too much for that. Mele: One second, IKILLZJOSHY! My name is ....Nick Diamond. I am only aged 13. Or go to my Brother in South Icy world, Tim Diamond. He's aged 28, and he's more detecting as a PrivateDetective, than me. Me: So, Who are these New Prisoners of yours? Nick: They were trying to shoot my Older Brother Tim, But Chief Inspector Snape and Boyle came surrounded them, put them in jail as Prisoners, and let me be incharge. Anyway, Snape and Boyle will be back Anytime. I need to get going with my Job! Now go South. But ashe said you go south, you actually go, South By South east. Then youll end up at a Cold bank. Talk to the banker at the left side, It's Tim. Tim: Cold ...... Freezing .... Me: Are you Alright? Tim: Who . ....... Are you ....... Any .. way? Me: Hello, I'm IKILLZJOSHZY. Tim: Hi ............ But It's so cold .... and so ....... Freezing ...... Me: Is therew anywhere to wrap up? Tim: Under the Bank, the Bank MagmaDungeon. Magma Hot, but it's getting cooler every day as Wind and Hail is coing through it. Me: Your talking fine now, Tim Diamond. Tim: How don you know my namme! Me: Your brother is Nick, right? He told me! Tim: Did he, why? But ... Your not anything to do with Private Detection! Me: I want to have the cy Orb. Tim: The Icy orb? Who would want to touch the freezing hailing orb, the Icy Demon will attack you! Me: I know the Power of Ace's brother and the power of the Icy Orb to control the Icy Demon. Tim: I know alot more. Considering I'm actually iin this World, I shall tell you the whole story. In 1866, There was a blue Monster around Icy world. But, This used to be Magma Hot world. It's not now. Also, this Monster was the size of 19,500 hotels on one. And then, my Oldest Brother who is now dead, Was in the 1866's. I was around after about 1979, But over people were jealous. The Crandorians were wiped out from the Blue Monster as It stamped into Runescape World. After this, The Dragon that was hidden under the sea, Level 83 elverg has appeared to destroy the Blue Monster. It's came out and made the Monster scared, the Monster had returned back to Icy World. Elverg started to roam crandor now. But the Blue Monster froze, The Iicy flew into his head and came back out, and turned it into a Icy Demon! Me: Big story!] Nick comes over. Nick: Icy Demon blocked the entrance to the Underground Prison! Tim: What?! Und... Ground? Nick: Earthquake is about to occur! You will see a Icy Demon walk past you, Nick, and Tim. After that, you go back to the Prison, and talk to Nick. Nick: I know what Tim said, And to you, need to cross the Icy Bridge, leadingdown the Icy Dungeon. First, look at the Crafter at the corner of the Prison, Craft some Ice Cubes, please1 Nick will give you 50 ICE bLOCKS. Turn them all into 500 Ice Cubes (Worth 100 gp each) and Ice Blocks (Worth 37gp each) Now go to the Icy Bridge, cross it, and go down the Icy Plateau dungeon, but then come back up, Into THE pRISON, TALK TO pRISONER jAKE. Jake: I stole 50 boxs of Fags fromn Tim Diamond .... I Know where the Icy Orb is. Down that Plateau Dungeon! Go down the Pplateau Dungeon and the Icy Orb is in front of you. Take it, and go down the other Dungeon. Take it, go down the other Dunegon. Go down the other dungeon Go down the other dungeon Go down the other dungeon, keep going down dungeons until your to the lowest of 50000 Kilometres low. Then they'll be the Icy Demon. Destroy it, goback to John, well break down where you can just reachh im, then you've completed the quest! Start of Quest: CrystalCutting Bank area - White Wolf Mountain'# Items needed: None. Reward: 50,000 ATK EXP 50,000 DEF EXP 65,000 STR EXP 35,000 RANGE AND MAGE EXP 500,000 CRYSTAL CUTTING EXP 90,000 HP EXP Able to access Icy world. Able to CrystalCutt IceMen. To finish the last tiny bit of the quesat, go to the bank and kill the Mysterious Man. Quest 2: Fanged out Speak to Laura at South by South east Fremminik. Speak to her at her house, the one with the brown doorbell. Quests that are allowed to be started aftere completing this quest: Combo's Quest Magma Quest, Ancient Rail, Please a Break! Specie Out Quest scale: Long and Master Hard Need for the quest: Dragon Scimitar, Spade, Unfired Bowl, 25000 Mithril Nails, Level 40 Construction, 6 Pairs of Rune claws, 2 Pairs of rune Boots, 5 Rune Platebodys and 1 Dragon 2h sword, 50 Strength to kill a Level 95 Avatar of Magma, 15 Adamant Platebodys, and a 750k MultiCannon Quests need to be completed before this quest: Legends' Quest Monkey Madness Fine that Fake Spirit Power of Ice Heroes' Quest Cooking Disaster Ghosts Ahoy In Pyre Need Restless GhostFremminik Trials Ranging Quest and Waterfall Quest Stuff given in quest: 3 Bronze Pkatebodys, 50 Adamtn Nails, 1 Pair of Dragon Claws,Dragon Chainbody and 5,000gp, Dragon Longsword, Dragon Med Helm, Dragon sq shield, Roll-up Pen (Worth 550k) and Party hat for Falador party All this is taken away after Reward: 150k Strength exp, 30k Defence exp at 150k hp exp, also 50k Attack exp, and 14k Range exp, and 500k Smithing exp, able to access Camelot and South Dungeon (Bats level 85 under there) Given a Rune Platebody, 55000 Adamant Nails, and 5 Rune Scimitars, one Dragbon 2h Sword, also given a Legends' Trophy Stuff: Need to do Smithing Unfired Bowls, Attacking with Defence Ranged hp Strength Start quest. 1. Laura gives you a Bronze Trophy and askes you if you can bring it to Fremminik King George, In his Palacae with the queen at the East Freminik Contest. Go to the Freminnik Conest turn right, and youll be at the Palace. Click 'Open' on the door. And the King will talk to you: King: Who are you? It's IKILLZJOSHY. Im here to give you something. The King will let you in. As soon as he let's you in you click him and give the Trophy to him. He will be delighted but sad. King: Thankyou so Much! I guess you got it of Laura, my Provider. I know, You were looking for a quest, Laura gave you one? Great! But sad ..... Theres been so much troble in Camelot Dungeon. A Avatar Level 95 named Avater of Magma Is destroyed Camelot and South Dungeon. They are still there, but we want you to Destroy it. Please help us. I'll own you alot if you do. Do you have at least 25000 Mithril Nails? I have a plan. I allow you to shoot the nails from the Bow or Crossbow to kill the Dragon lv.60, and then kill the Avater of Magma with at least 50 Strength and also, give me Dragon 2h sword, Dragon Scimitar, 5 Rune Platebodys, Unfired Bowl, 750k Multicannon Spade 15 Adamant Platebodys 2 Pairs rune Boots 6 Pairs rune Claws. Get me all that ahnd also lv.40 Construction. Also should of completed a Certain 12 Quests. Now, begin, Get him all the stuff then leave with a at lv.30 Ranged with a Willow Shortbow and 25k Mithril Nails and go to South Dungeon South of Camelot. Or go through Camelot Dungeon for 15k and turn out at South Dungeon. But you need Gate Key, to unlock the Gate to South Dungeon if you take the way through Camelot Dungeon for 15k. Now you see a Avater Dragon Level 60 (It has 60 Defence, 60 Strength and 50 Attack, 3 Ranged and 20 Magic) Soot Those Mithril nails intil it with the Shortbow and you should hit any level about 300. It had 1500 Hp. Now down to 0, It drops a Roll-up Pen worth 550k. Pick it up and click 'Power' This lets all your stats 10 Levells up, but In 2.5 Hours it goes back to normal. If you log out, it died Automatically. But this Roll-up Pen dosen't have a Rune Battery. Go to G.e buy a Rune Battery for 50k and stick it in the Roll-up Pen (Guess why a Rune Battery so much? It's part of Construction) Sticking it in a Roll-up Pen you need 40 Construction. And when you've done, it gives you 2.5k Construction exp. Also, That's the only thing for Construction. Now go back to the Palace, Meet the King again and he will received the Nails and the SHortbow from you. Now he tells you to give the Pen to Laura, who now moved to lv.66 of the Wilderness. Go all the way there and talk to her. Laura: Hi again IKILLZJOSHY! You gave him the Trophy! And you killed the Avater Dragon Level 60! Thanks! Thats why I moved, the terrible Avater Dragon kept on being Noisy under my house South by South East fremminik. My Small House. I came back to the Wilderness Hotel here, But's it's really cold. I don't care. So you have a Pen for me? Thankyou so much! So what do I do with it? Play around, could you go ask, King George Again?? Go back to the Palace and talk to the King: King: What again? Have you done it? No, Just Laura asked what does she do with it. King: She should write on the Notes she has, and give them back to me. Go do it. Then go back to the King wityh 'Laura's Notes' and then the King will say the queen wants the notes so go all the way to lv.45 Wilderness and give it to the Queen there. Go back to the Castle then King will give you the next task/ King: Your next task is to run the Tank Engine down Varrock Dungeon. It also runs Camelot and South Dungeon, so that's why I want you to do it. Thanks for all your Help. Now go for it! Go to Varrock and go Down the Dungeon. Kill a Skeleton lv.30 Until you get a Sparkle Key. Now enter the Sparkler Gate (Warning! Go left, to the Tank engine, there are Level 115 White Dragons that have 99 Ranged and Magic. You wouldn't like to attack one. They are hard thingys tokill. Go straight past em to the Engine. Click run and youve runned it back up. Now go back to the Palace and Talk to the king. King: I got the Notes and the Bronze Trophy back! Please take them and bring it lv.66 Wilderness to Laura. She need sthem back and forgot to Sign her name. Bring them back then I'll tell you your next Task. Now you can tell why this quest Is so Hard and long. Go all the way back there and Laura wouldn't be there. On her table will be three things, 'Dragon Chainbody, Dragon 2h Sword, Dragon med Helm' Take them all, go to South by South East Fremminik, and go in her Small House. She'll be there. Laura: Did I forget .... Then a Earthquake occurs, Laura tells you to meet her at lv.66 Wilderness again. First, go back to Fremminik Palace and talk to the King again. King: IKILLZJOSHY, youve been helpful and Great. Now Laura is back in Wilderness COld Hotel, give me all the stuff you got from her back. You give here the Dragon 2h ChainBody and Med Helm, also Laura's Notes and Bronze Trophy. King: Your next task is there is a lv.65 Soul somewhere around Zamorak's Mine. Go to Zamorak's Mine and try to find that Soul and destroy it. Then go to lv.70 Wilderness to the Queen, and come back here and tell me how it was. Now go to Zamorak's Mine and look around tillA sOUL APPEARS. Kill it and it will drop and Adamnt Platebody. Pick it up and through it into the Zamorak Mine. You get 5k. Go bring the 5k back to King, then go to lv.70 Wilderness to Queen, and she will say: Queen: Welcome back, IKILLZJOSHY! How are you doing? What?! You killed the Soul?! Youve done so much for us! Now go back to the King, with this. She gives you a Dragon Scimitar. Go back to the King and give it to him. King: Great! Now everythings stored up, ready to go, I will take a bite out my Doghnut! First, Your next task is go to Crandor and kill the Green Dragon lv.85, who is pushing Water over fremminik. Now go, kill the Dragon, go back to Fremminik Palace and talk to the Servant. Servant: Yu wondered' where King nd' Quen' are? There both at level 85 Wilderness! Go theyr'! Go to lv.80 Wilderness, talk to the King downstairs. King: You killed the Green Dragon! Thankyou so much! And the SOul! I think youre quite strong. nOW fOR YOUR RWARD ....Ann Earthquake suddenly happens. King runs back to his Palace. Go Upstairs to the Queen.Queen: Oh IKILLZJOSHY, help us! That noise is an Earthquake! and Im still making Jewellry for someone! Please help, kill 4 Light Dragon lv.55 In Wilderness lv.30 for me, please! Ill give you 10,000 Slayer experiance! Bye Bye! Now go to lv.30 kill 4 Light Dragons, then go back to the Palace, and talk to the King King: Thanks! Your so Helpful, IKILLZJOSHY! And the Queens making a Jewellry Reward for you! Youll take it soon! Now it's time to take my Doughtnut! An earthquake starts to occur. The King runs out to the Square in Fremminik. Go upstairs to Queen. Queen: Help us! Were gunna die! I'll reward you some Jewellry! Just let's get out of here, Please! Run out to the square with King, and Talk to King. King: The earthquakle has stopped. Who knows what's causing the Quakes. I hope Queen's safe. And are you alright, Yes! And you killed 4 Light Dragon lv.55! Cool! Queen's still making your reward for helping out Fremminik. Queen comes over. Queen: So you killed the 4 Light Dragon!! I give you 10k Slayer exp! I haven't finished making your Rward yet, SO carry on with some tasks. King: Your next task is kill the Avater of Magma that might be causing the Problems! At level 95 Avater it'll be easy for you. Go for it now! Oh first, wear this! King gives you a Dragon Scimmy, ful helm, chain body, Boots, Nails, gloves, Rune claws. Now go to Camelot Dungeon and wait there for 10 Seconds and Avater will come. Slay it I tell you my battle: I hit 165. Dragon hit 230. I hit 0. Dragon hit 75. I hit 247. Dragon hit 50. I hit 100. Dragon hit 0. I hit 234. Dragon hit 113. I have 37 Hp left. I hit 213. Dragon hit 0. I hit 199 It died. Now It drops 345k and Sharp Fangs that are qorth 3mil that's your reward. Go back to the King. King: Have the Dragon ChainBody and Dragon 2h Sword and Dragon Med hELM AND lAURA'S nOTES AND Bronze Troph,y go bring it to Laura. Then go back to the King, youve Completed the quest. Quest 3 Specie On Start: Talk to Laura again at lv.85 Wilderness. Qust scale: Short and Novice Quests needed to do before starting quest: Heroes Quest' Ancient Rail, Fanged out Items needed to complete quest: Blurite 2h Sword, 50 Iron Crossbow Bolts, 108 Cannonballs (108 Of these can be smithed from 28 Steel Bars) and at least 25 Agility Items given in quest: Spacial Staff, Ice cube Rward: 3,500 Agility exp, 5,000 Crafting exp, 9,500 Smithing exp, able to Craft Ancient Lizards (Ancient Lizards: 1mill Money made by one hour Crafting, and 175k exp made per one hour crafting) Ancient Lizards are 6.4k per, and take about 45 Seconds to get one. Quests allowed to do after Completing this quest: New Railway, The H.A.M Series Trophys: None Start quest. Talk to Laura at lv.85 Wildeerness then. Laura: Hi again, IKILLZJOSHY! How is your work going? Have you got 25 Agility? (My stats are 93 Strength 91 Defence and 90 Attack, 64 Ranged, 55 Magic, 80 Construction and Highest stat 98 Cooking, and My Agility is 70) I am doing fine, Laura. Laura:Good to hear! I've heard you defeated the Terror in Fremminik. And You want another quest? I wanna nother Quest please Laura: Good! You can now do my Qyest I've been waiting for! Find out the Species between Runite Bars! I'll let you access making Ancient Lizards! Now go to the King, and bring the Silver Trophy to him, then comes back to me. (You need to start here, go Fremminik Palace, go McGrubors Wood, Go Seers Village, go Fremminik Palace, go lv.66 Wilderness and completed quest) Go to Fremminik Palace, and talk to the King King: Im waiting for something, IKILLZJOSHY ..... Hiya again! The King obtains the Silver Trophy King: Thanks! I was waiting for that all day! Why was Laura so late! Tell her to come here and get fired for her job, but lie, saying I invited her for dinner. And you go to McGrubors wood Please and look around until you you find the McFurnace, Ill give you 28 Steel Bars and a Ammo Mould and go make some Cannonballs. Go McGrubors wood and make Cannonballs then come back. Talk to the king. King: IKILLZJOSHY, did you tell Laura? Not yet. King: Ok then, At least you got 108 Cannonballs with you. Pass them to me. Pass them to the King. King: Now go get Laura, and stay in her house, then Smith A bLURITE 2H AND 50 Iron Crossbow Bolts. Ok. Go to theres get her then do it, and go to Seers Village, and Queen will be there. Talk to her, and destroy the soul of Seer in Crossington Seers Villkage. Go back to King, and he talkts you. King: Laura left, and you can bring the Silver Trophy back to her please, Then go! Shes at lv.66 Wilderness! Go and then youve completed the questr. Quest 4: Cannonball Major Start quest at Smithing Guide, talk to Herbana. Quests unlocked once completed this quest: Smoking Kills, Herb House, Getrude's Cat Quest Scale: Short/Medium Items needed in Quest: 15k Cannonballs (Worth 19.6mil) Or smith, 50k Iron Crossbow Bolts (Worth 2.4mil) and 1k Steel Bars (Worth 1.2mil) Quest needed to be Complete to start this quest: Grand Tree, The / Fanged out / Specie Out/ Dwwarf Cannon Start quest: Once talks to Herbana, she tells you that Cannonball Pillar is on the Ice Mountain. First you go to Lumbridge Al Khorid and smith 1k Cannonballs out of about 400 Steel Bars (Thats about 150k Profit) , now Then go back to Herbana. Herbana: You smithed 1,000 Cannonballs? Why? Because You asked me to? Herbana: Did I? Oh yeah! Now I remember you, IKILLZJOSHY! I saw you a Minute Ago. I remember telling you the Cannonball Pillar is on the Ice Mountain. Please Smith me 15,000Cannomballs, 15,000? How do I do that? Herbana: It's not really easy. Sorry for giving you the hardest quest but .... You still need to do it for us as youve agreed to do it. Now, can you please Smith 15,000? Cannonballs. You have 3 Options of choice to say: 1. 'Is there any tips for making 15,000 cannonballs' 2. In Zanaris, with a Draymen staff and 44 Magic, could I Smith without a furnace? 3. 'I'll get on with this then' say 'Is there a\ny tips?' Herbana: Tips? You mean ... Help? Theres alot of help from me. The best quickest place to Smith 15,000 Cannonballs is South Burthrope. You get about 16,500 Cannonballs in 5 Minutes. Also there, you get 100 Cannonballs per 1 Steel Bar. Also, beware! You won't want to see next to the Furnace! It's true. You shouldnt see what goes on when you smith. You need to get pass lv.134 Greater Demons, 141 Combat Dragons, and lv.96 Green Dragons to get to the Furnace. Also, If you click the Teleport beside the furnace, youll be teleported to Zanaris. But lv.86 Zanaris, with lvl 146-190 Demons, Bats, Skeletons, Shade, Avatars, lots. (That's all a quest, too) It won't take long at all. Go get em and come back. Talk to Herbana, for you next easy task. Herbana: I want you to take this parcel to Fremminik King, If youve met him before. This Parcel is to do with the Weakness of Druids, and th3e Ancient Power of Fremminiks and Crandorians. Please take it to him, I am a Rich Druid. I need your help for the advantagebof Fremminik and Crandor. The easy tak is also simple. Go to Fremminik but you'll be stopped on the way by a Ghost lv.45. Destroy it. (This Ghost has 370hp) Then carry on, and youll be stopped by a rat lv.80. (This rat has 999hp) Destroy it. (It's so weak you can hit 650's on it) Itb will hit 150s onyou, though. After that, give the Fremminik King thw Oarcel and go back to Herbana with the Golden Trophy. Give the Trophy to her, Quest completed! And the rward: 65k Smithing exp Book of Magic giving you 150k Strength, Defence, Attack, Hp, Magic, Ranged, and Prayer exp Able to make your own city Able to use Service Trolleys at 66 Construction Able to get over 66 CrystalCutting Able to smith Mithril, Adamant and Rune Chainbody A Cannonball Pillar that gives you 1008 Cannonballs every minute, Smithing without a Furnace.